darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wine of Zamorak
The Wine of Zamorak is a type of wine brewed with Grapes of Zamorak, which can be grown using the farming skill, and can also be found in the Captured Temple, just south of the Goblin Village. It takes approximately 30 seconds to respawn on an empty world; it depends on the amount of players in a world. It can also be made by adding Grapes of Zamorak to a jug of water. Wine of Zamorak cannot be consumed. It is used as a secondary ingredient in herblore, for the creation of Super ranging potions and Super Zamorak brews. Uses The wines are used as an ingredient in Super ranging potions and Super zamorak brews, which members can make using the Herblore skill. Obtaining There are two ways to take the Wine of Zamorak in the Captured Temple: * Using your hands while all of the monks are dead (the Flames of Zamorak spell will always burn you, dishing out at least 300 damage, regardless if the monks see you attempt the theft). Combat stats of attack, strength, defence, ranged and magic will also see a drop of a point or two each. * Using Telekinetic Grab (level 33+ Magic) with no penalty and no monks attacking. 1 air rune and 1 law rune are needed to cast this spell. Of the two methods, using hands is noticeably faster than the telegrab method and therefore a player who is sufficiently prepared to counter the effects of burning and quickly kill the monks will always take the jug faster than a tele grabber. Players can only take the wine with their bare hands if all the Monks of Zamorak are dead or out of the temple (the door to the temple cannot be closed in order to keep the monks out of the temple) and facing away from the inner temple so they cannot see the theft occur. A good way to get to and from the temple is to get a big load of Moving-over-distance spheres from Oldak (the quest Another Slice of H.A.M. is required) then when your inventory is full, teleport to Camelot, since it requires 5 air runes (which should be provided from your air staff) and one law rune, which you should have in your inventory, then go to the Seers' Village bank and repeat. Ring of duelling is an alternative for banking without any requirements. TokKul-Zo is even better as it has unlimited free teleports, but requires The Elder Kiln. If a player casts Telekinetic Grab but another player is faster, then the slower player will not only lose the wine but also the runes it took to cast the spell, although they still gain the normal amount of Magic experience given. Bringing an air staff instead of air runes makes gathering Wine of Zamorak more cost-effective, but law runes are required. Lower level players may want to bring an emergency teleport in case of low life points. Using bare hands while grabbing the wine will result in a 7.5% reduction in all combat-related stats; using Telekinetic Grab will not result in this reduction. The Protect from Magic prayer is useless in shielding from the reduction. For every 13 current points of a stat, 1 point is drained, though over level 40 only 3 points will be drained. The Monks of Zamorak nearby will also attack the player and reduce some of the player's combat stats occasionally. Reduced stats return at approximately one per minute. If no monk is present, the wine can be taken but your stats will still be drained. If you do not plan on using Telekinetic Grab, one easy way is to have at least medium level combat stats and 43 Prayer. Since there is an altar right next to you, simply turn on the prayers Protect from Magic, Rapid Heal, Rapid Restore and Steel Skin. Since you will be praying against the magical attacks of the monks, which can hit up to 80, they still may hit up to 30 life points with melee, but with a high Defence level, this is lowered. Members may also obtain noted Wine of Zamorak as a fairly common Kalphite Queen drop as well as in the Zamorak boss room in God Wars Dungeon from the minions. Dropping monsters Price history During Runescape Classic, the price of wine varied a lot from 1000 to 3000 coins. After, but not in response to, the big graphical update, the price fell to about 600 coins. Then it steadily increased to about 1800 to 2000 coins by the end of 2010 before falling to below 1400 by the mid-February 2011. Additionally, during, or sometimes before Bonus Experience Weekend, the price of wine reaches above 3000 coins. During the Bonus Experience weekend in February of 2014, the price of wine reached as high as 15,000 coins. In recent history, the price of wine has stabilised around 4,000 coins. This means that it remains as one of the best money makers for F2P players, offering a consistent return on the price of law and air runes. Trivia *Before gravestones and the warning message, the Wine of Zamorak was a popular item used by advanced players to kill new players in the Captured Temple. They would usually tell the new player to grab the wine which spawned every 3 seconds, then they would trap the player by closing the door, eventually letting the monks kill them. When the player was dead, the advanced player would take the items of the dead player. However, this is obsolete since the door of this temple cannot be closed. *Previously, if players put a Wine of Zamorak back in the place he/she took it from and try to pick it up, they would be hurt as if it had just respawned. This only worked on the exact spot where the wine respawns, the other side of the table did not cause you to be hurt, due to the game engine not being able to distinguish a respawned Wine of Zamorak from one placed there by a player. After an update on 9 July 2013, it is actually impossible to put any item over any table. *In the Brazilian RuneScape, Zamorak Wine is called "Suco de uva de Zamorak", translated as Grape juice of Zamorak, since Brazilian laws do not allow names of alcoholic beverages (wine, beer, ...) *For players who have level 33 Magic, using Telekinetic Grab to take the wine and selling it on the Grand Exchange is a way to make money (usually around - }} }} per item, assuming a Staff of air is used). *Previously, when stealing wine, a message would appear saying "STOP STEALING MY WINE! GAH!" *Logically, an empty Jug would be left over when used with a Dwarf Weed potion. However, no empty jug is obtained from making Super Range potions. See also *Calculators/Wine of Zamorak es:Wine of Zamorakes:Zamorak Winenl:Wine of zamorakfi:Wine of zamorakfi:Wine of zamorak Category:Herblore secondaries